mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Jail Escape
is a mission in Red Dead Revolver 3dn edition. Info After being captured by Colonel Allende and Captain Espizona, Jack Marston has been placed in a jail cell inside Plata Grande. In the cell with him is a captured famous man, Landon Ricketts. Having observed Jack's capture and received the blessing of his chief to proceed with a rescue attempt, Nastas shows up to free Jack using the Explosive Rifle to shoot the jail's door he obtained from [[Brumas after defeating him. Walkthrough Mission Objectives *Obtain a key and escape from the jail area. *Obtain a series of three keys, freeing a prisoner along the way. *Sneak past or kill the guards in the area. *Survive a three-way duel in the lounge area. Mission Details A cutscene begins the mission, wherein Landon Ricketts is seen for the first time in the story. He and Jack are captive in a jail cell. Nastas shows up and shoots the cell. The three split up to have a better chance of escape and Landon Ricketts says that he will head to Gold Town and let the mayor know what's going on so that he can get the army back there. After the cutscene, Jack is standing outside the cell and a tutorial on crouching appears. Return to the cell and "talk" to the skeleton. This presents a shop interface where the player can buy two items - the Horseshoe (which unlocks Luisa Fortuna as a Showdown Mode character) and Mushroom Oil, a new thrown weapon. Heading out of the cell, after entering the cave area, a brief cutscene shows Jack taking cover and drawing his oil, which is his only weapon at this time (unless knife is used). Watch the approaching enemy and wait for him to round the corner. Sneaking down corridors towards the left, the player reaches a room which has a key and dynamites inside. It is possible to grab the key without being noticed, by crouching continuously. Proceed down a corridor to the right and exit the area. Note that if the player is discovered and enemies are in pursuit, the pursuers will not pass through the door out of the area, so running is a valid option. The player is now in the main area of the level and a map is now available from the start menu. The map shows an area marked "Jail Cell" as the target. Walk past the sleeping guard on the right and up the corridor towards the target area. A cutscene will play showing another sleeping guard waking up. Once this ends, wait for the commander to round the corner, then kill the the guard by throwing a knife at his head or by melee combat. If unsuccessful in this attempt (which is 99% out of 100%), he may alert a large number of guards into the area. To obtain the key to the jail cell, the player must kill the commander. Once the key is obtained, enter the room and grab the key to the supply room. Follow the map to the supply room, which is now marked as the target. Enter that room, once again obtaining a key, this time to the jail cell. Return to the cell, unlock it and obtain the final key inside of it. Speaking to the woman in the jail cell, she says the key is to the door that leads up to the fort. Speak up to the woman once more to be presented with a shop screen with a single item: Kiss, which is only one dollar and which both refills the player's health meter and increases maximum health. Finally, proceed to the lounge area marked as the target on the map for a duel with three opponents. After winning the duel, the level ends and immediately proceeds to the next level with no rewards screen. Mission Failure The mission will fail if the player: *Dies. *If the woman (prisoner) is killed. Mission Bosses *Cesar Degmuzan *Francis Aragon *Major Zubieta New Game Elements Introduced *Keys and unlocking doors Mission Complete Unlockables Nothing! See more: Jail Escape Dialogues Category:Missions Category:RDR Category:Levels